The new kid
by kichigai-kitsune
Summary: Kayko makes friends with an American but missions keep popping up for the detectives, like giant rampaging lizards, and koenma is kidnapped! A link?
1. Chapter one of the horribly demented fic

~ok people this is my first fan-fic EvEr, so B nyce. This fic is from the point of view of a girl named Sitora. NOT ME. I am not nor have ever been to Japan. .....although I hope to someday. Oh, and I don't own nothin. 'sept Sitora....I traded her for a bottle cap ^-^ lol  
Sitora:.............  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
'It's pretty cold......' I thought to myself as I looked out the window of my room. My mom rented us a pretty big apartment, so I had my own room. There were all sorts of boxes scattered all over the floor, still to be unpacked,......My family had decided to move to Japan for a year, for a 'change of pace.' Not that I had a problem with it.....I stared up at the night sky. It sure was a pain, the plane-ride what with the beefed-up security from 9-11, and now with the sarz threat........  
It was quiet, my brother, sister, and my dad were still in America. They'd be here in about a week, soon as we get stuff set up...  
Tomorrow I'd be starting school. I never was a good student in America, and it's supposed to be even harder in Japan. Now it's not that I'm not smart, I'm just lazy is all. My name, by the way, is Sitora. Er,....I'm the only one in my family that can speak Japanese, and I'm not very good at it...  
So I hope SOMEONE in my school speaks English. I went to bed.  
*the next morning*   
Teacher: "Ok class we have a new student today! Her name is Sitora Achilles. She's from America so be nice."   
The teacher said it in Japanese. I looked around at all the people in the class that stared and kinda whispered to each-other. I noticed a girl with short brown hair smile at me. There was a boy next to her, with shiny black hair, who stared without much interest.   
I guess I did look kinda funny. With all those kids wearing their school uniforms and me with my baggy camo skater-shorts that went a little past my knees, my tight, black T-shirt, my skull bracelets, wristband, and skull necklace. I hadn't gotten my uniform yet. I was a bit more tanned than most of the kids. I had long, light-brown hair and greenish-blue eyes. I carried my Japanese-English dictionary with me, just in case.  
Teacher: "Ok. Um, why don't you sit behind Kayko"   
She pointed at the seat behind the girl with the brown hair. I took my seat. A lot of the kids still stared. I tried to ignore them. The teacher let us have the rest of the class off. The girl In front of me turned around and smiled widely "Watashi no namae wa Kayko desu!" she blurted out.  
Me:" .................."  
Her: "Oh, My name is Kayko." she said in English, being careful to pronounciate. I knew what she said, It just took a second to register.  
Me: "My name is, er.... Watashi no namae wa Sitora desu" I replyed forgetting I wasn't in America.  
Kayko: (in Japanese)"So, you speak Japanese? Was it hard to learn? I had a hard time learning English. I had to ask my teacher to explain thing to me over an over!"   
Me: "Well It sure wasn't easy. I didn't have a teacher. My school didn't teach it so I had to buy some books and teach myself. And I'm a terrible teacher and an even worse student" I said chuckling a little. Kayko giggled.  
Kayko: "Taihen desu ne. (that sux) Oh! This Is Yuskae Urameshi." she said pointing to the boy next to her.  
Yuskae: "Yo." I smile lightly. I could still feel the eyes of the class still upon me. I have to admit it was a little unnerving and I don't scare easy. It was September 3rd and it was a little warm but I shivered once or twice. I kinda don't like people.  
"RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!!!!!!!" went the school bell for lunch.  
It was a nice day so a lot of kids ate outside. I sat alone under a tree eating the P.B.n J. sandwich I had packed. I sensed 3 people coming up behind me. I closed my eyes and sighed. "Domo Kayko-chan, Yuskae-chan," I said  
Kayko: "Wow, how did you know it was us?!" asked Kayko extremely surprised. Yuskae just stared wide-eyed. I shrugged and looked up at their friend. He was rather tall and had orange hair. He stared back.   
"So,.... you must be the new kid!" He said as if he were pointing out something nobody else noticed.   
Me:".....................right. My name is Sitora. Pleased to meet you."  
"My name's Kuwabara." he replied. I stared at him for a bit waiting for him to say something else but he didn't.   
Kayko: "So..........how's…. America?" she kneeled down next to me.  
Me: "Meh" I shrugged. "It's different, people speak English there for one," I grinned. Kayko giggled. Yuskae sat next to Kayko and Kuwabara sat on my right.. They were eating these funky rice madoos with chopsticks. I never was good with chopsticks. I'd tried several times to learn to use em with sweet n sour chicken but I always ent up getting frustrated and just stabbed the meat and ate that way, I cant imagine how they can eat rice with those.  
Yuskae: "So....." he said trying to start a conversation. "What music do you like?"  
Me: "Well most of the bands I like You've probably never heard of them just like I don't know any Japanese singers other than Utada Hikaru. But Mostly I like rock, just about anything with a screaming guitar solo. I play electric."   
Yuskae: "Really?? Neat!! Maybe you could teach me?" he said with a sudden interest.  
Kuwabara: looks down at me. "Wow shorty's pretty kool!!" I turned and glared at him.  
Me: "Shorty......?!" I wasn't _that _short I was just like an inch shorter that Kayko. Before I could say anything else the school bell rang. I went though the rest of my my school-day with at least one of the three in my classes. It was sort of interesting hearing actual Japanese since all I'd heard before was in my Japanese language c.d.'s and the animes I watch on the international channel. They used allot of slang which was a little confusing but I caught on a little.   
But it was after school that thing's really started to get interesting...............  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
WooHoo! cliffy. hey I know the first chapter was probably kinda lame but I got plans, although I would appreciate some suggestions to y-no to spice things up. Flames are ok too. So please review people ^-^  
see ya in chp. 2  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. More peoples

Woo Hoo cpt. 2!!!!! lol  
Ok so like I said i dont own anything but Sitora andthis is my first fanfic.  
hmmm....seems I should say more.......  
.............I like eggs  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
When school was over I stood around on the sidewalk in front of the school. I was't sure how to get back home so I was gunna wait till more people left so they wouldn'y se me wandering aimlessly like I was LOST or something.......Thats about when the 3 kids I met earlyer came along.  
Kayko: "Hey! Sitora!"  
Me: *looks around* "Hey! Who's talkin at me? Must be the voices agai- Oh Hi Kayko, Kayko's friends. What's up?"  
Kayko: "So..... what are you doing today?"  
Me: "Uhhh.............." well I didn't want to admit I didn't know how to get home so... "nothing much, what are you guys doing?"  
Kuwabara: "We were gunna meet a friend of ours, Kura-, er Suichi, and going to the park..   
Yuskae: "Kuwabara you idiot."  
Me: "........."  
Kayko: "Yeah, Wanna come? we can show you around!"  
Me:".....sure, I guess."  
Yuskae: "Great! C-mon!"  
See thats just the kinda person I am. I'm pretty random, I never really bothr making Iron-clad plans cuz things always come up. This time last week I was shopping at hot-topic with my friends and now I find myself walking down a street with people I barely know in some another country. Cest-la-vei.   
Anyways, we got to this Kurama/Suichi guy's house pretty quick. Kayko went and knocked on the door twice and Kuwabara Shouted "HEY KURAMA!!!!" into an open window and Kayko and Yuskae glared at him. Soon this tall guy with long, red hair comes out. He smiles and says hi to his friends then stops and stares at me looking a little confused but still smiling.   
Kurama: "Who is this?"   
Kayko: "This is Sitora. She's new here, from America. I'm showing her around." she replied with a smile befor I could say anything. He walks up to me. "My name's Shuichi." He sais as he bows a little. I stare for a sec, I'm still not used to people bowing. I bow just like he did when I remembered that bowing in Japaneese was kinda like hand-shakes in America. He smiled. Boy he sure likes smiling.   
Suichi: So your from America, interesting. Is it nice there?  
Me: "meh." I shrugged.  
Yuskae: "Psst, Kayko, what's 'meh' mean?"

Kayko: "I'm not sure that's even a word in English."  
Kuwabara: "Come on, let's go!" He's kinda impatient but I was kindof bored waiting around too.  
Yuskae: "C-mon."  
We walked down the streets for a while then we went into ann ally way for a shortcut.   
Kayko: "Do they have McDopnalds' in America?"   
Me: "Yes, only the food there is way more un-healthy than it is here. It's all greece. Mmmmm Greece...."  
Kuwbara: "So do all the girls dress like that in America?"  
Kayko: whispering "Kuwabara, that's rude."  
Me: "Some do....." I replied blankly. I didn't see what was so rude about that question. Suddenly 3 boys showed up out of nowhere, blocking the path ahead of us. There were 5 more behind us. Everybody stopped but I kept walking a little farther till I realised the others weren't moving. I turned back at them.   
Yuskae: "Oh what now?!"   
One of the boys: "Heh, heh, heh. We got you now Urameshi."  
Me: "eh?" I raised a brow. I wasn't sure what was going on.  
I looked forward to see one of the boys walking towards me.   
"Hey this is our territory, girly, you gotta pay a tole to get through." he said with his face about 5 inches from mine. I just stared. I noticed some of the other boys had baseball bats and 1 had a wrench, And the 3 boys I met were Still kicking their asses! Pathetic. Kayko was just trying to stay out of the way. I looked back to the 1 in front of me. he had a butterfly knife and was holding it at my gut. "...but if you don't have any money, I'm sure we can find other ways for you to pay." he finished with a crazy grin.  
It took a second for me to translate what he was saying. At first I thought he was asking to buy a refrigeratorating log hat. I smirked at the thought of people wering cold wood on their heads. Wow Japanese people are weird.  
I chuckles and side stepped the guy and kept walking. I didn't get far before the boys up front blocked my path. behind me guys were easily kicking the crap of what remained of their enemys. Just then I senced a spiritual energy building up in Yuskae but it was quickly surpressed. I heard him think 'we cant let her see our powers.....' Wow he thinks kinda loud. So transparent.  
Me: 'Powers….?' I was looking back at them as they defeated the last of the punks they were fighting when one of the boys came up behind me and put a knife to my throat. Must be desperate.  
"HEY!!!!!! YOU ALL PUT YOUR HANDS UP OR THE GIRL GETS IT!!!!!"  
Kayko: SITORA!!!!!  
Yuskae: "Kuso!"  
I possed the guy's arm and made him drop the knife and he flew back about 2o feet into a telephone pole.  
All: "HEY WHAT THE??!?!?!?!" I pick up the knife with my mind and float it over to the guys face, he was still recovering from his little 'trip.'  
"My name is Sitora Achilles, not 'girl'" I said as I walk towards him, grappin the knife out of the air. I bent down. "...and you'll do well to remember that." I turn to look at the other thugs. The ones who were concious looked bewildered. They ren away. I look back at my new friends who just stare wide-eyed. I looked down at my shoe. As I pocketed the knife, it was a nice knife.  
'I probably shouldn't have done that..... ' I think to myself 'Oh well, they probably won't be able to peice it together anyay.' I thought about wiping their minds but decided not to. I started to walk away.  
Yuskae: "Hey Sitora. Wait up!!!"   
Me: I turn around "huh?"  
Kuwabara: "Wow Sitora, how'd ya do that? Are you a demon?" I blink.  
Me: "A demon? No, I'm not a demon."  
Kuwabara: "So you're human? Thenm how'd you do that?"  
Me: 'Uh, oh. Quick think of something!' "...Um.... Magic? Magic! Heh, heh, yup, it was just a magic trick." 'Buya! Who's sly?!"  
They all just stare. I hope they bought it, I can't afford to be exposed yet.  
Kurama: "Riiight....."  
Kuwabara: "Really? Can you pull a rabit out of a hat? I love that trick!" And now it was Kuwabara's turn to be stared at. How can anyone be so thick?! He reminded me of the people I knew back home. I wondered if he might have some American blood in him.  
Me: "Ummm....... I don't have a hat."  
Kuwbara: "I don't either..... Awwwww......"  
Yuskae: "Are we done being stupid now? *no* Let's get going already!" So we continue on our way and eventually make it to the park. We all sat down on a bench. They started talking to each-other about stuff that I wasn't sure what they were talking about. I wasn't really listening. Every once in a while Kayko would ask me about America and write down my answers in a notbook, must be writing a report for school. Suddenly my cell-phone rings. I answer it in English. "Hello? Hi mom. Yea. At the park. Not really. I don't know. Have you checked ALL the boxes? Ok I'll look for it when I get back. Uh-huh. sure. No, I don't think that would be good for the fish. Well Stop it! They're not supposed to eat dorritos. Ok, fine! What? No more soy sauce for you. What?! Nop fair! ....I dunno. I DON'Y KNOW!!! EVENTUALLY!!! Ok, Later." *click*  
I turn and notice the four were looking at me. I think only Kayko and Kurama knew what I was saying. Kuwabara and Yuskae looked blank. "It was my mom."   
We hang out for a while talking about random things. The conversations aren't particularly interesting. My eyes start to wonder. I look up into a tree and see a shadow move swiftly across. I barely even noticed it. 'Who are you?' I ask in my head.   
'Huh? Who are you?!' I hear an angry voice reply in my head. I look at the others. they obviously didn't hear anything.  
Yuskae suddenly looks up. "Hey Hiei!" Suddenly this short kid with spiky black hair, a strange white bandana, and a black cloak appears out of nowhere. He looked at me kinda funny, I glared back. I got the feeling he really didn' ltike me. Didn't seem too fond of the others either.  
Kurama: "Hello Hiei," says Kurama using his cheery voice. Hiei, I guess what his name was, was glaring at me. "This is Sitora. she's new here." Hiei turns to Kurama, then back at me. Both of us just keep glaring at each other, neither of us blinked or said anything. I glared because he did, he took it as a challenge and returned it.  
Me: ".................."  
Hiei: "................"  
The others: "..................." O.O'  
This went on for about 2 minutes until Hiei finally blinked. "I win!" I smirked. Hiei made a face. It looked like there might be a fight, and there might have been if I hadn't heard the Ice-cream truck coming. As much as I love a good fight I love Ice-cream even more. ^-^ I couldn't hold a straight face any longer, I grinned possibly the biggest grin imaginable and ran off to where I heard the truck coming.  
Yuskae: "Hey where's she going?"  
Me: "ICE-CREAM!!!" I shouted over my shoulder.  
All: "???????" I guess they didn't hear it at first but they did soon enough.  
"I'll have a vanilla." I told the man. "That'll be 10 yen." He replied. 'Yen...? ...Oh yeah!' I reached into my pocket and gave him a handful of coins. I'm must've given him more than needed to 'cus he smiled and gave half of em back.  
I took my Ice cream and walked off and leaned up against a tree. It wasn't long till the others caught up.  
"What is this?" Hiei asked Kurama suspiciously.  
"Ice cram. Eat it." replied Kurama as he handed Hiei a cone. Kuwabara Swallowed his in one bite.  
Hiei: 'Sweet snow....'  
Kuwabara: "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Brain freeze!!!!!!!!!" He shouted as he ran around blindly and into a tree.  
Me: "How can you freeze what you don't have?" I laughed. Hiei smirked and the other three Laughed hysterically. I looked down at my watch a little cunfuzzled, then realized I still had it on central U.S. time. whoops.....  
"So what's there to do around here?" I asked Yuskae after we all had finished our Ice-cream.  
Yuskae: "Uhhhhhh..................."  
Kuwabara: ".....hhhhmmmm......................."  
Kurama: "Well, theres a lake where you can go swimming about a mile that way,...... A library over there,.....a museum over that way, a greenhouse in that direction......."  
Yuskae: "a stadium over there, there's the arcade.......a music store over there.........  
Kayko: "There's a mall down the street,..........." It seemed like they were having trouble trying to find interesting things to tell about. Kuwabara was still thinking, err I think, is that possibe? Hiei was still looking evil although I wasn't paying him allot of attention.  
Me: "Hmmmmm..........."   
We hung around at the park for a while longer with the four, I say 4 because Hiei wasn't really with us. I tried to stay out out of conversation too as I could barely understand them. It was starting to get late.  
Me: ".................I should probably be getting home."  
Kuwabara: "...Hm, so do I."  
Kayko: "I should be getting home too. I've got alot of studying to do."  
Kurama: " Yeah, me too. Want me to walk you home?"  
'Ack!' I thought to myself. I still didn't know my way home, I had my adress on a paper in my pocket but........the street name was written in kanji, and I can't read kanji. I didn't know how to get home. "........................." I didn't want them to know I didn't know how to get home, and I wasn't about to give one of them my adress so they could find it _for_ me. That's like asking directions.......I don't ask directions.  
Kayko: "Something wrong?"  
Me: "Hm?! Oh, no thanks Kurama." I smile "I'll walk myself. Bye!"  
Everyone but Hiei (who hasn't said more than 3 words, and none of them nice ones since I met him): "Bye!"  
So with that I walk down the first random street I can find. I don't mind the fact that I didn't know where I was going, I'm bound to find my place eventually......We'd moved out of our apartment because Mom had taken our stuff to a house She'd bought earlier today. It's just like when I was back in America when I had to start riding the buss home from school because my parents had work. I didn't bother to ask which buss to get on, or where to wait for it. I just got on the first random buss I could find and hope it took me home, if it didn't, oh, well. I'd get home eventually. I guess I'm kind of an optomistic-pessamist that way. ha, ha.  
So about an hour and a half later...... I lucked out and found my house. 'Knew I'd find it' I chuckled to myself.  
"Hey, Sitora!" I heard a voice call. I looked and saw Kurama leaning out a window of his house waving, I hadn't noticed it before but his house is right next to mine.... -.-;  
Kurama: "Whatcha doin here?"  
Me: "Goin home." I pointed to my house.  
Kurama: "Oh, you live right next to me. Are you just now getting here?" this is a little embarrassing but I tried to stay cool.  
Me: "Um…yes."   
Kurama: " You know, you could have been here in about 5 minutes if you'd walked the opposite way from the park..?" He smiled/smirked.  
Me: "....Uh.......I knew that! I uh .........had to run an errand......for…… my mom........ yeah"  
Kurama: laughed a little "Sure."  
Me: ".....well, ......see ya later then."  
Kurama: "Bye now."   
I walk inside and I'm immediately bombarded with questions by my mom. 'DID YOU HAVE A NICE DAY IN SCHOOL? MAKE ANY FRIENDS? ARE THEY NICE? DO YOU HAVE ANY HOME-WORK? WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG GETTING BACK? ARE THOSE MY SOCKS? WHO WAS THAT BOY YOU WERE TALKING TO? WHAT DO YOU WANT FOR DINNER????????' (this conversation is in English b.t.w )   
Me: "Dang mom, lemme get in the door!" I grin "it was ok. Sorta... They seem nice enough. I'm not sure, I only understood part of what the teacher was saying. I took a detour. Yes. Some guy, I think his name was Kurama but everyone wanted me to call him Suichi. Food." I answered as I went upstairs to find my room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Yay!!!! 2 chappys!!!!!!!! la la la la la la la!!!! ^-^  
like I said before and I cannot stress this enough: I'VE NEVER BEEN TO JAPAN!!! So if I mess up there somewhere, sumimasen, sorry. blame Kuwabara!  



	3. Bacon

Well I think you should all know by now that I don't own yu yu hakusho and if ya didn't, you know now. Also I'd like to point out that I've never been to Japan, with that in mind I know very little about the country so if I screw up, sorry.   
This is not a story about me, Julie Palm; I've never been to Japan, I've never met a demon/spirit detective/or any freakishly cheery, blue-haired grim reapers, I speak very little Japanese, I poses no 'powers' spirit or otherwise, My name isn't Sitora, so don't IM me and ask for Sitora, although I do have light-brown hair but it doesn't go down to my knees, I cant fly… or spell……….. er.. Yay!  
b.t.w.  
Me: (E) "Hi." = English Me: (J) "Hi." = Japanese  
Me: "Konnichiwa" = Obviously not English  
Ok, anything else?  
Tumble-dry only.   
Oh! One more thing, Japanese time is 14 hours Ahead of American central time. (Chicago is in central time btw. I'M from Moline Illinois which is a fair size city up by the Mississippi river, for the story I will also make Sitora also be from Moline ((cept her house is a lot nicer than mine……))) Anyways, 8pm Tuesday (central)=10am Wednesday(Japan)  
In my last chapter I had Sitora going home at about 7 or 8 o'clock (their time) and it was still fairly light out, but am now advised that in Japan Sunset is at 6:16 PM & Sunrise at 5:09 AM  
Like I said I've never been to Japan, sorry. Blame Kuwabara.  
I still like eggs. ^-^ -Mmmmmmm….. eggs……..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Yuskae's p.o.v.:  
My days were getting kind of dull, there hadn't been any missions in quite a while. I'd usually wake up around lunch time and pick a few fights on my way to the arcade. Once in a while Kayko would come by and try and make me go to school. But today I actually did go to school, you know, for a change of pace.  
I was thinking about leaving but Kayko would give me the evil eye whenever I thought about it. Damn, it's like she's psychic!  
A new kid came today. Kayko wanted to know about her country so she tried to hang out with her. Gesh, if she weren't American Kayko probably wouldn't even talk to her. She didn't wear her uniform, I guess Kayko thinks it's O.K. for her but I always get nagged at when I do it. But what really caught my attention is that she seemed to have some spirit energy. She was probably a demon in disguise so I'd better be sure to stay between her and Kayko. But what I couldn't figure out was why this new girl was here, what could she be up to? What's for lunch today anyway?  
At lunch I met up with Kuwabara and told him about it. He was already sensing the spirit energy from behind a tree and was about to check it out. I told him that we shouldn't try to expose her yet, seeing as there were so many people around to get hurt. I saw Kayko approaching Sitora Kuwabara and I followed.  
  
Kuwabara's p.o.v.:  
"Domo Kayko-chan, Yuskae-chan," I heard a voice call. How did she know it was them? Wait a minute… AW CRAP, IT'S A GIRL!!! I found out her name was Sitora and I introduced myself and she just stared.  
We sat down and ate lunch together and Yuskae and Kayko talked to her a bit.   
When the school bell rang Yuskae pulled me over and said we should talk you Kurama because he can usually tell us what a demon in disguise might be doing. He is one himself, after all.  
After school we found Sitora standing around in front of the school. Kayko ran up to her.  
Kayko: "Hey! Sitora!"  
Sitora: *looks around* "Hey! Who's talkin at me? Must be the voices agai- Oh Hi Kayko, Kayko's friends. What's up?" Yeah so I pretty much figured she was a tad crazy.  
Kayko: "So..... what are you doing today?"  
Sitora: "Uhhh.............." well I didn't want to admit I didn't know how to get home so... "nothing much, what are you guys doing?"  
Kuwabara: "We were gunna meet a friend of ours, Kura-, er Suichi, and going to the park..  
Yuskae: "Kuwabara you idiot." I shoulda knocked him out for that!   
Kurama's p.o.v.:  
I was sitting in my room studying when I heard a knock on my door and heard a voice shout, "HEY KURAMA!!!!" …I figured that must've been Kuwabara.  
I answered to find Yuskae, Kayko, Kuwabara, …and… huh, I haven't met her. Then I felt a strange spirit energy from her. It didn't feel like a human's spirit energy either.  
After an introduction we started for the park. I told Yuskae and Kuwabara that we should have Hiei scan her mind. I sent Hiei a telepathic message to meet us at the park after giving him the rundown. He was being oddly cooperative seeing as there was nothing in it for him, it must've been because we hadn't been on a mission for so long and he was itching to kill something.  
Just then we were ambushed by a bunch of human boys. They were really easy pickings for the boys and me. For a moment it looked like Yuskae was going to use his spirit gun but he decided not to. Then to confirm our suspicions Sitora started using some king of mind power. One of the boys got shot back like 20 feet and then a knife, suspended in mid air, floated towards him and stopped as Sitora grabbed it.  
When it was over Kuwabara asked her if she was a demon. She denied it and when Kuwabara asked how she did that she told him it was magic. Yeah like we believed that.  
Kuwabara: "Really? Can you pull a rabbit out of a hat? I love that trick!" …Um….. Kuwabara's not exactly the brightest crayon in the box….  
  
Hiei's p.o.v.:   
I waited in a tree in the park for Kurama to show up with the demon he'd found. He wanted me to find out what she was up to, if she might be working for anyone. When they finally came I found who they were talking about, some girl with long hair. I could sense her spirit energy and she defiantly wasn't human.  
I tried to probe her mind but found it blocked. I kept trying to scan her. No mind can fight off my jagan.  
I hoped to another tree to get a little closer. I tried again but this time I heard her ask, 'Who are you?' in her head. Had she seen me? No, couldn't have. But that baka detective did, he looked at me and called my name. So much for stealth.   
I jumped down, I wasn't about to give up, my mind had to be stronger than hers I knew it. Kurama told me this was Sitora and then asked me telepathically if I'd found out anything, I told him I was working on it.   
The girl just stared back at me. Then after about two minutes she suddenly shouted, "I win!" What the hell? I wasn't done yet, I might not have been able to read her mind but she couldn't read mine either. I was gunna see what she was doing and kill her. Actually I was tempted to just take her head off right there but suddenly she got up and ran off. Did she really think she could escape?  
As it turns out she was just chasing down some ninjin selling sweet snow. Kurama bought me some.   
Kuwabara: "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Brain freeze!!!!!!!!!" The baka shouted as he ran around blindly and right into a tree after wolfing his down in one bite. Heh, heh, heh, Stupid. I couldn't help but smirk when the demon girl asked how he could freeze something he didn't have.   
I tried a little longer to scan her mind but couldn't. Eventually she left and so did Kayko soon after.  
Yuskae: "So what did you find out Hiei?"  
  
Yuskae's p.o.v.:   
Hiei just hn'ed me and disappeared. I figured that meant nothing. Kurama, Kuwabara and I agreed we'd tell Botan and keep an eye on this new girl.  
  
Sitora's p.o.v.:   
So I ate a sandwich, took a quick shower, put on my jammies, and went to my room. I found my laptop and sat on my bed. I flipped on the switch and started playing on the computer until I got my friend, Jessie's face up on my screen.  
Jessie: (E) "Good morning Peaches!"  
Me: "…..It's 9 p.m. here."   
Jessie: "Wow, it's 7a.m. here….. Make any new friends?"  
Me: "Well, I did meet a few people……."  
Jessie: "Wow… Hey, sorry, I gotta go get ready for school now. What time will with be there when it's…say…… 7p.m. here?"  
Me: "….Oh great, math…(Jessie giggles)….. 9a.m. good enough, see ya, Jingles!"  
Jessie: "Byezies!" I shut off the computer. I was still pretty wired. I sat around in my bed for a few minutes then went to the window. The moon was very beautiful that night. I looked down and noticed I could see 'Suichi' waving at me from his window. I guess his room is right across from mine…. I waved back and he went back to whatever it was he was doing and I went back to being bored.   
I walked over to one of the many boxes all over my relatively unfurnished room and pulled out my sketchbook. I sat down on my windowsill and continued a drawing of a snake that I'd started earlier. When I was done it was about 10. I sighed, I still wasn't tired. I looked out the window and saw someone was standing in the tree between mine and Suichi's house. Although it was dark I could still tell it was that kid I 'met' in the park. What was his name, Hiei? He climbed in through Suichi's window. None of this particularly interested me so I went to bed. There was no school tomorrow so it didn't matter how late I slept in. …..wait yes it did, I had to be up by 9 to talk to Jessie …..damn!  
  
Kayko's p.o.v.:   
The next morning I thought I'd check up on my new American friend and invite her to the carnival that was in town. Oh, but I don't know where she lives…. Oh well, I'll just bring Yuskae and the boys then.  
It took me a while to wake Yuskae but once I told him where we were going we had no problem, same with Kuwabara.  
When we made it to Kurama's house he was already awake. He agreed to come as well. This would be fun!  
  
Sitora's p.o.v.:  
Kayko: (J) "Pssst. Hey, Sitora. Wake up." –she said softly.  
Kuwabara: "I think she's asleep." There's a pause.  
Yuskae: "HEY WAKE UP!!!"  
Kuwabara: "Wow, she's a heavy sleeper…."  
Kayko: (E) " Ms. Achilles, how do we wake her up?"  
My Mom: "Sitora, Bacon!"   
Me: I sit up wide awake "Where?!?!?" my mom smirks and everyone else falls over.   
-.-; -sweat-drop. I realize there's no bacon, I'm wearing my ducky jammies and I have 3 almost total strangers in my room. Good thing my teddy-bear's out of view.  
Me: (J) "What are you guys doing here?"  
Kayko: "We came over to see if you wanted to do something today. We knocked on your door and your mom said you were sleeping and to wake you up. Sorry."  
My mom: "?????????????"* doesn't understand a word. * (E) "The time zones are different where we're from. And even in our time zone she sleeps till noon!" Kayko giggles. The boys don't have a clue what my mom said so Kayko translates.  
Me: * yawn * (J) "So what do you guys wanna do?"  
Yuskae: "Well, the carnivals in town, we could go there later if you want…"  
Kuwabara: "We could go walk around the town for a while before the carnival." –probably the first good idea I'd heard out of him.  
Me: * Too sleepy to protest * "O.K. it's going to rain later though……." I turn and ask my mom, she says it's ok. So my friends sit around in my room while I change and wash up in the bathroom. I wear a similar outfit to the 1 I wore yesterday cept the skater shorts were black and my shirt was gray and I wore a metal bead necklace and my skull necklace. I walk back into my room to see Kayko scolding the boys for going through my things. Yuskae is holding a little black book he'd gotten out of one of my boxes.  
Yuskae: (J) "Hey, Sitora. Is this your diary?" asked Yuskae teasing "You don't mind if I READ IT do you?" He has kind of an evil smirk on his face. I smirk back.  
Kuwabara: "Urameshi!!! You don't go around reading girls dai-"  
Me: (interrupting Kuwabara) "Go ahead."  
All: "HUH?"  
Me: "Go ahead. It's in English. The only one of you that might be able to read it is Kayko. And It's not a diary either, I don't write about anything I wouldn't want anyone to know. ……What time is it?"  
Kayko: "8:00"  
Me: (I grab my laptop) "Ok, let's go then…" (still groggy) "So, Suichi told you where I lived, huh." I said as we walked out the door.  
Yuskae: "Yup. We were at his house earlier to get him and he told us. He was getting ready while we went to get you."  
Kuwabara: "We had to have Kayko translate for us when we got to your house."   
Suichi/Kurama comes outside right as we near his house.  
Kurama: "Hey guys!" He smiles.   
Kayko: "Hey, Sitora. Why do you think It's going to rain. The sky's clear and the weatherman says It's gunna be that way all day."   
Me: "….I can just tell…" I didn't feel like talking. I stuck my hands in my pockets and closed my eyes. We all started walking to the park. I was actually kind of asleep and walking towards the sound of them talking. I'd trained myself to do that when I was little. Mom would always take us to the zoo. The zoo was cool and all but going there like every day was of boring. So I'd zone out and follow my mom's voice. I could actually fall asleep and follow her voice and her footsteps and stopped when she stopped.  
Yuskae: "Sitora?" * pokes my arm *  
Me: "…Hm….?" I look around, we're at the park already.  
Kurama: "Are you ok?"  
Me: * I blink * "Of course."   
We all sit down around a tree. I must've fallen asleep because next thing I know I'm hearing Kayko whispering the word 'bacon' in my ear.  
Me: "Bacon?! …no bacon……"   
Kurama: "Bacon?" I look around and Kurama's looking a bit confused and Hiei is lookin a bit annoyed as usual. When did he get here anyway?  
Kuwabara: "Hey what is 'bacon' anyway?"  
Me: "It's English for 'becon." Kurama and Yuskae bink a couple times and burst out laughing.  
Kayko: "Anyways, we woke you up because your computer was making a funny noise." I look and my laptop is, indeed, making a funny noise, but I recognized it.  
I flip some buttons and Jessie's face appears on the computer screen. (E) "Hey Peaches" she says while wiggling her index and pinkie finer of her left hand.   
Me: "Hey Jingles." I say doing the same thing. That whole index/pinkie thing is kind of our special 'hello.' We have nicknames for each-other too, Hers is Mr. Jingles and mine is Peaches and Cream. Kuwabara and Yuskae don't have a clue what I'm saying, Kurama and Kayko could understand the 'Hey' part but were probably cunfuzzled. by our nick-names, and Hiei looked like he'd even seen a computer in his life.  
Me: (J) "Guys, this is Jessie, she's a friend of mine back in America."  
Jessie: (E) "Oh, are these your new friends?" I notice that she's talking to me from a bench at prospect park, our favorite park.  
Me: I smile and point to Kurama. "This is Suichi, (I pont to Yuskae) Yuskae, (I point to Kuwabara) Kuwabara, ( I point to Kayko) Kayko……" I'm wasn't sure if I wanted to introduce Hiei or not. He didn't seem to like me. Come to think of it, I can't hear Hiei's thoughts, he doesn't think as loud as the others neither does Kurama, not that I care to. I don't really care what they think. As long as they think I'm just a demon I'm good. I didn't even have to worry about introducing him though because as soon as I got to Kayko Kuwabara had to Sick his face in front of the screen and ask how we could see my friend. I told him about the camera and microphone I'd hooked up to Jessie's computer and mine.  
Jessie: "Hi" Kayko and Kurama say 'hi' and Kuwabara and Yuskae do the same, they must've picked it up. Hiei hn's.  
Jessie: "Who's this?"  
Me: "That's Hiei." Hiei twitches as he hears his name.  
Jessie: "Schools not the same without ya girl, I miss you." I smirk. "Your brother and sister and dad are leaving tomorrow. Your dad said they should be there around 9….. I'm not sure if he meant your time or mine though……"  
Me: "Ok. How's Everyone doing?"   
Jingles: "Brad and Kaytee are right here." A boy with short black hair and a girl with brown hair in a bun lean their faces in front of Jingles.   
"HEY SITORA!!!!!"  
Me: "Hi guys."  
Sitora: "Sorry guys I gotta go. Talk to ya in an hour, k?"  
Them: "Later!" ^-^ I turned of my computer. I look up at the guys and Kayko.   
Kyako: (J) "So that was America?! COOL!"  
Me: "Er…… yeah, I quess so. Didn't look that much differen't from here though. Except at that park there were more slides…."  
Yuskae, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Kayko go back to talking and Hiei sat in a near-by tree glaring at me every minute or so. Eventually I got a little annoyed and asked him psychicly, 'do you have a problem?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To be continued……. DUM DUM DUMMMM!!  
  



	4. this

Insanekitsune: oops I dropped my pig! GRRR! EVIL MOO!!  
  
Roze: R-i-g-h-t...so what my pet human-insh type thingamadoo meant to say is 'Hi, I'm InsaneKitsune. This is my teddy-bear, Roze.' Then again she might have meant that she liked to smell shoes. it's so hard to tell...  
  
InsaneKitsune: MITTEN!  
  
Roze: SHUTTUP! Anyway me and my diseased science experiment have a few things to say.  
  
Insanekitsune: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Roze: Jacky, attack!! *A little green leprechaun named Jacky comes out of nowhere and starts beating the crap out of Insanekitsune.*  
  
Roze: Insanekitsune is a little sugar-high and… kind being beat up right now so I'll be taking over. Nobody on this whole friggn website owns Yu Yu Hakusho and if you've been reading the other chapter's you'd knnow that insanekitsune has never-ever-ever-ever-ever-infinity been to Japan or any other country, unless you count Iowa.  
Insanekitsune: Skit skon sko skit skat!  
  
Roze: SHUTTUP!!!! …..Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed. When Jacky and I bring apocalypse to the earth, your deaths will be swift! And as for those of you who don't review…… Well, if you hear something scratching on your window at 3 in the morning you'll know why!!!  
  
Sitora: ………ok, I'm scared now…….  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I walk over to my door and open it a crack. Before this was just a room but now it's my room and I don't want anyone to come in.  
Me: "Oh, domo Yukina-chan." As you can guess it was Yukina standing outside my door.  
Yukina: (J) "H-hi. Um, um, I, uh….." She trailed off but it's ok I could still hear her thoughts.  
Me: "We have a room we wont be using down the hall." I point to the room down the hall. "You can sleep there If you want. Mom already set it up as a guest room. I'll go tell her you're sleeping over." I step out of my room, shutting my door behind me. Yukina really had nowhere to go and it's not like she could just rent a hotel room or something. I walk in front of her and stop. "But I should warn you, you shouldn't stay long, you could say my family's a little… accident-prone."  
Yukina: O.O "uh, thank you….. How did-?"  
Me: "You were thinking loud." I walk downstairs to tell my mom.  
Yukina: O.o * blink, blink * I come back up the stairs a few seconds later. I see Yukina's pretty soaked from being outside.  
Me: "I have some dry clothes you could sleep in if you want."   
Yukina: "Really? Thank you!: - ^-^  
Me: "Mmhm." - ^-^ I mean really, how could someone not smile when Yukina does? It's like, hypnotic….. So I get her a white, cotton T-shirt, and a pair if plaid shorts. She goes in the bathroom to change. I lean against the wall by the door and wait for her to be done. She comes out and hands me her wet clothes. I cant help but notice how Kawaii she looks 'CUTE!!' (NOT LIKE THAT YOU SICK-O'S!!!) I take her clothes to the basement to get washed.  
The resemblance between her and her brother is uncanny.  
After that we hang out in the kitchen eating cookies and milk for a while. My mom had already gone to bed. I'm not so anti-social when there's just one or two people, and they're not invading my space…..  
Yukina: "So what brings you to Japan?" I really wanted to tell her why but I just couldn't.  
Me: "We're just here for vacation."   
Yukina: "Oh, cool." ^-^  
Me: ^-^  
We hung out and chatted for a while. Before we knew it, it was mid-night. Yukina and I walked up the stairs and I walked her to her room.  
Me: "So there's your bed, your desk, bean-bag chair, phone, lamp, fan, dresser, T.V, P.C.……"  
Yukina: "Ok. Thank you." ^-^  
Me: "Oyasuminasai Yukina."  
Yukina: "Oyasuminasai!" ^-^  
Me: "Do you want me to leave the light on?" I ask as I walk to the door.  
Yukina: "No, that's ok. Thanks Sitora." - ^-^ I smile back as I walk out. I go to my bathroom and change into my pink jammies that have the little yellow duckies on em. I'm usually a little punkish but come on, who doesn't just love duckies? ^-^ Then I do to my room and shut the door. I notice the giant puddle on my floor and my window shut.   
Hiei: "Feh, nice outfit."  
Me: "the fuck you doing here Hiei?" I reply without looking away from my window. He'd bin standing in a shadowy corner in my room for a while now. I didn't even have to look at him to know he smirked.  
Me: "Cut the crap Hiei, what do you want?" I turn to him. He suddenly disappears and re-appears right in front of me.   
Hiei: "Why would you help Yukina?"  
Me: "Would you rather I didn't?" The thunder crashes.  
Me: "…..She….. reminds me of someone I once knew…" I look away.  
Hiei: "You're a mind reader too aren't you? That's why I can't read your thoughts. You'd have known what the others were thinking." I sigh and look back at him with a bit of a grin on my face. I never could read Hiei's mind for some reason but I don't even need to to know what he was thinking.  
Me: "Yes, yes, I know. But if I was going to tell her I would have done so by now." Hiei's eyes go wide for a second then he blinks and goes back to normal.  
Hiei: "Because you know I'd kill you if you did."  
Me: "Hn! Go ahead and try! I'm not, not telling her because of you." I said with a bit of an attitude. "She'll find out on her own, eventually. She's a lot smarter than people give her credit for. Nobody needs to tell her." Hiei pauses. He had a bit of a shocked expression on his face.   
We stared at each other for a bit.  
Me: "…Is that all….?"  
Hiei: "…I swear if anything happens to Yukina…."  
Me: "Fhe!" * smirk * "See you around, Hiei." I opened my window with my mind and there was a sudden wind that filled the room. We glared at each other for a minute or so, then Hiei disappeared. I closed my window.  
I looked to my left and notice my closet was open a crack.  
Me: "Shit."  
I rummage around a bit through the many boxes to see if it was still where I'd hidden it. I let out a sigh of relief.  
Me: "Good, it's still here."  
Just then I felt a jagan watching me.  
Me: 'Shit he tricked me. Crap they might find out now… no, I don't think so… I might still be safe a little longer. I'm sick of hiding.'  
~*~*~*~*   
Ok……. I'm done being crazy now. * eye twitches * right well I hope you liked that chapter…..Please review.  
^-^  
  
  



	5. wonder what i should call this

Insanekitsune: oops I dropped my pig! GRRR! EVIL MOO!!  
  
Roze: R-i-g-h-t...so what my pet human-insh type thingamadoo meant to say is 'Hi, I'm InsaneKitsune. This is my teddy-bear, Roze.' Then again she might have meant that she liked to smell shoes. it's so hard to tell...  
  
InsaneKitsune: MITTEN!  
  
Roze: SHUTTUP! Anyway me and my diseased science experiment have a few things to say.  
  
Insanekitsune: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Roze: Jacky, attack!! *A little green leprechaun named Jacky comes out of nowhere and starts beating the crap out of Insanekitsune.*  
  
Roze: Insanekitsune is a little sugar-high and… kind being beat up right now so I'll be taking over. Nobody on this whole friggn website owns Yu Yu Hakusho and if you've been reading the other chapter's you'd knnow that insanekitsune has never-ever-ever-ever-ever-infinity been to Japan or any other country, unless you count Iowa.  
Insanekitsune: Skit skon sko skit skat!  
  
Roze: SHUTTUP!!!! …..Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed. When Jacky and I bring apocalypse to the earth, your deaths will be swift! And as for those of you who don't review…… Well, if you hear something scratching on your window at 3 in the morning you'll know why!!!  
  
Sitora: ………ok, I'm scared now…….  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I walk over to my door and open it a crack. Before this was just a room but now it's my room and I don't want anyone to come in.  
Me: "Oh, domo Yukina-chan." As you can guess it was Yukina standing outside my door.  
Yukina: (J) "H-hi. Um, um, I, uh….." She trailed off but it's ok I could still hear her thoughts.  
Me: "We have a room we wont be using down the hall." I point to the room down the hall. "You can sleep there If you want. Mom already set it up as a guest room. I'll go tell her you're sleeping over." I step out of my room, shutting my door behind me. Yukina really had nowhere to go and it's not like she could just rent a hotel room or something. I walk in front of her and stop. "But I should warn you, you shouldn't stay long, you could say my family's a little… accident-prone."  
Yukina: O.O "uh, thank you….. How did-?"  
Me: "You were thinking loud." I walk downstairs to tell my mom.  
Yukina: O.o * blink, blink * I come back up the stairs a few seconds later. I see Yukina's pretty soaked from being outside.  
Me: "I have some dry clothes you could sleep in if you want."   
Yukina: "Really? Thank you!: - ^-^  
Me: "Mmhm." - ^-^ I mean really, how could someone not smile when Yukina does? It's like, hypnotic….. So I get her a white, cotton T-shirt, and a pair if plaid shorts. She goes in the bathroom to change. I lean against the wall by the door and wait for her to be done. She comes out and hands me her wet clothes. I cant help but notice how Kawaii she looks 'CUTE!!' (NOT LIKE THAT YOU SICK-O'S!!!) I take her clothes to the basement to get washed.  
The resemblance between her and her brother is uncanny.  
After that we hang out in the kitchen eating cookies and milk for a while. My mom had already gone to bed. I'm not so anti-social when there's just one or two people, and they're not invading my space…..  
Yukina: "So what brings you to Japan?" I really wanted to tell her why but I just couldn't.  
Me: "We're just here for vacation."   
Yukina: "Oh, cool." ^-^  
Me: ^-^  
We hung out and chatted for a while. Before we knew it, it was mid-night. Yukina and I walked up the stairs and I walked her to her room.  
Me: "So there's your bed, your desk, bean-bag chair, phone, lamp, fan, dresser, T.V, P.C.……"  
Yukina: "Ok. Thank you." ^-^  
Me: "Oyasuminasai Yukina."  
Yukina: "Oyasuminasai!" ^-^  
Me: "Do you want me to leave the light on?" I ask as I walk to the door.  
Yukina: "No, that's ok. Thanks Sitora." - ^-^ I smile back as I walk out. I go to my bathroom and change into my pink jammies that have the little yellow duckies on em. I'm usually a little punkish but come on, who doesn't just love duckies? ^-^ Then I do to my room and shut the door. I notice the giant puddle on my floor and my window shut.   
Hiei: "Feh, nice outfit."  
Me: "the fuck you doing here Hiei?" I reply without looking away from my window. He'd bin standing in a shadowy corner in my room for a while now. I didn't even have to look at him to know he smirked.  
Me: "Cut the crap Hiei, what do you want?" I turn to him. He suddenly disappears and re-appears right in front of me.   
Hiei: "Why would you help Yukina?"  
Me: "Would you rather I didn't?" The thunder crashes.  
Me: "…..She….. reminds me of someone I once knew…" I look away.  
Hiei: "You're a mind reader too aren't you? That's why I can't read your thoughts. You'd have known what the others were thinking." I sigh and look back at him with a bit of a grin on my face. I never could read Hiei's mind for some reason but I don't even need to to know what he was thinking.  
Me: "Yes, yes, I know. But if I was going to tell her I would have done so by now." Hiei's eyes go wide for a second then he blinks and goes back to normal.  
Hiei: "Because you know I'd kill you if you did."  
Me: "Hn! Go ahead and try! I'm not, not telling her because of you." I said with a bit of an attitude. "She'll find out on her own, eventually. She's a lot smarter than people give her credit for. Nobody needs to tell her." Hiei pauses. He had a bit of a shocked expression on his face.   
We stared at each other for a bit.  
Me: "…Is that all….?"  
Hiei: "…I swear if anything happens to Yukina…."  
Me: "Fhe!" * smirk * "See you around, Hiei." I opened my window with my mind and there was a sudden wind that filled the room. We glared at each other for a minute or so, then Hiei disappeared. I closed my window.  
I looked to my left and notice my closet was open a crack.  
Me: "Shit."  
I rummage around a bit through the many boxes to see if it was still where I'd hidden it. I let out a sigh of relief.  
Me: "Good, it's still here."  
Just then I felt a jagan watching me.  
Me: 'Shit he tricked me. Crap they might find out now… no, I don't think so… I might still be safe a little longer. Man, I'm sick of hiding.'  
~*~*~*~*   
Ok……. I'm done being crazy now. * eye twitches * right well I hope you liked that chapter…..Please review.  
^-^  
  
  



End file.
